pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu and Pinga at Home
|image=PinguandPingaatHome.jpg |airdate=October 6, 1990 |pre=Grandpa is Ill |next=Noise }} is the twenty-third episode of the first season which was originally on October 6, 1990. Summary Pingu’s parents are off to a concert, leaving Pingu and Pinga at home to care of themselves. As Mum and Dad leave, Pingu and Pinga make themselves out to be upset, but when the front door closes, Pingu and Pinga jump up and down on their beds excitedly. Now they free to do what ever they want. Pinga puts on the radio and Pingu gets the cooker going to make pancakes. Pingu shows off his pancake tossing tricks to Pinga. Then the pancake gets stuck to the ceiling! Pingu and Pinga look up, and the pancake then comes down right on top of Pingu's head. It drips off his beak making him look like an elephant. Pingu and Pinga then play with Pingu's red rubber ball, bouncing it around and making a big mess all over the igloo. Meanwhile at the concert, Dad closes his eyes to feel the music. Mum nudges him to make sure that nobody sees him and thinks the music is boring him to sleep. Back home, Pingu opens the wardrobe and he and Pinga play dress-up with their parents' hats. Then Pinga puts a box over her head while Pingu puts a bed sheet over his and they play at being monsters. At the concert, Mum starts wondering about Pingu and Pinga being left alone. Dad tells her not to worry and that they will be home to see them soon. Meanwhile Pingu and Pinga are taking a bubble bath. They jump playfully around in the bubbles under they tip the bathtub over leaving a bubbly watery mess on the floor. Then Pingu realises the time; the concert will be over and Mum and Dad will be coming home. Quickly Pinga cleans up the bathroom and turns off the radio. They tidy up the room and Pingu tries to shove all the clothes back into the wardrobe. The job is done just time. Mum and Dad come into the igloo to find the penguin chicks sound asleep. Mum thinks her wardrobe looks rather odd; she does not remember leaving it with clothes buldging through its doors. As soon as she touches the wardrobe, all the clothes fall out onto the floor and that wakes Pingu and Pinga up. They ask if Pingu and Pinga can explain what happened, but of course they can not. Mum tidies up the wardrobe and asks if Pingu and Pinga missed them. They say yes, so they give them a hug for looking after the igloo, before going happily to bed. Characters *Pingu * Pinga * Mum * Dad Trivia * In the early version, when Pingu is pretending to be an elephant, an actual elephant sound is heard when he trumpets, but in the current version, it is just an imitation of an elephant noise. * In the early version, Symphony﻿ No. 8 Unfinished written by Franz Schubert is used in the scene. * The song that plays on the radio is called "Off to the Races". Goofs * When Mum walks out of the bathroom, the clock disappears. * When the pancake lands on Pingu's head, it looks remarkably bigger. * Pingu and Pinga should really have had a babysitter. * The clock keeps on appearing and disappearing from the wall. * After Pingu notices what time it is, the clock stops. Category:Episodes